Amhran Gale
Amhran Gale is the nephew of the Little Mermaid, from the Hans Christian Andersen tale. However, he wishes to not follow this path because of his unfortunate fate. He was created by Timetravelingshark. Please do not edit this page without her permission. Character Personality Amhran is a kind young man who isn't afraid to speak his mind. He tends to think on the logical side of things, and is always up to an adventure. While he seems very confident on the outside, he can be quite insecure. He is terrified of following his fate, which will lead him to an untimely death. He is very curious about the world of the humans, and is prone to asking questions whenever they pop into his head, even if it's at an inappropriate time, which can lead to amusing (or awkward) situations. He loves to laugh. He can slip into a negative attitude because of his bitterness over his fate, but he tries to not let it get the best of him. He has a slight Irish accent due to his family's palace being located off the coast of Ireland. Appearance Amhran has messy dark brown hair, somewhat pale skin, and bright sea-green eyes. He has scales on his lower legs and feet, which he hates immensely. Due to his not being allowed to walk on dry land until his story, he can't move his legs well, so he uses a wheelchair. His mermaid tail is a mint green color, with white fins. He has a swimmer's build. He needs contacts to see, and has a few faint freckles on his nose. Portrayers In English, Amhran would be voiced by Thomas Brodie-Sangster. If Ever After High were to be adapted into a live-action film, he would be played by Joshua Anthony Brand. Fairy Tale Amhran's mother was the oldest sister of the little Mermaid. Because he is the youngest child, he will have to trade his voice for (working) legs so he can meet a princess that he has fallen in love with. To his dismay, she has fallen in love with another prince. He will be given the choice to kill the girl he loves and join his family, or die because his time is up. Unable to kill the princess, he will jump off of the wedding boat, dying and becoming an angel. (Amhran, however, has another path in mind, one that doesn't involve unrequited love and dying.) Relationships 'Family' Amhran has a fairly stable relationship with his family, excluding his twin sister, Serafina, due to reasons Amhran refuses to talk about. Other than her, he loves every member of his family dearly, but has a special spot for his older brother, Ayrin. While he refuses to follow in her footsteps, he holds an odd reverence for his late aunt, and when in his mother's palace, is sometimes seen at his aunt's memorial. 'Friends' Calypso Witcher For whatever reason, these two kids, destined to be enemies, became best friends. Partly because they're both literally fishes out of water, but also because they see something, almost like a spark, inside of each other. 'Romance' Amhran 'Alliance' Amhran is quite definitely on the Rebel's side, but it doesn't bug him if someone says they're Royal. 'Pet' He has a pet gecko named Triton. He loves it like it's his child. Outfit 'Basic' Amhran typically wears a plaid white, blue and green shirt with the sleeves rolled up at the elbows. He always, always wears a leather necklace with a seashell attached to it. He is also always wearing jeans to hide the scales on his legs, as he's extremely embarrassed of them. He wears light grey sneakers. On colder days you might spot him with a beanie on. 'Getting Fairest' Amhran wears a dark grey tank top, and long sea-green pants that have a fish-print on them. (Only his friends know about his fishy pajamas, and only his friends will know.) He wears mismatched socks, one usually being white, and the other blue. Notes *His full name loosely translates into "Song of the Storm" in Irish. *Amhran's surname was going to be Farraige, meaning "sea" in Irish, but his creator dropped it in fear that there would be complaints about pronunciation. *He is a Pisces, as he was born on March 20th. *Amhran's original design was based off of Percy Jackson, the main character of the Percy Jackson book series. *When both of his legs touch water, they turn back into a tail. This is the reason why he's so great at swimming. *According to his friends, he always smells like the ocean. Always. *If he were able to stand, he'd be notably taller than most of his classmates. *He desperately wants working legs. *If Amhran were to be shown as older (in a vision possibly), maybe in his 40s-50s, he would be voiced by Liam Neeson. Mirror Blog Posts Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:The Little Mermaid